


For Want of a Map

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFXIVWrite 2019, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: “Ride with me?”“I would rather ride yo─”“And I can leave you here to stay lost forever.”





	For Want of a Map

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 3 | Lost
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187502752279/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-3-for-want-of-a-map

“You know, when you said _“let’s get lost together,”_ I thought you meant something like an inadvisable romp and not literally getting lost in the wilds of Dravania.”

The Warrior of Light, to their benefit, flushes far less than they used to when Thancred leans heavily on their shoulder. “Twas not my intention,” they defend. It had not been their intention to climb countless steps, fight some strange undead dragon, lose their map, and simultaneously go careening into a flock of wild chocobos, rank Gnath burrows be damned. Making a break for it while attempting to avoid a feathery and less-than-pleasant death by pecking, the Warrior had not been watching where they were going. Thancred says that he had been, but they don’t believe it one bit when they finish puffing and wheezing, collapsed on a boulder somewhere in the badlands. 

“Then, what intentions do you have for me?”

“An apology and also a bath,” they answer between breaths. “We likely smell worse than a Vath encampment.”

Thancred laughs, breathless and hollow, and the Warrior sighs at the sound. “We could bathe in a river,” he offers, “proven I know where we are, of course.”

The Warrior nods and hauls themself up with a groan. It takes them a moment to decide whether or not it’s worth needling Thancred about his state of affairs (or lack thereof) before deciding that it will come to light whenever the man himself decides it time enough. “Chocobos… I cannot fathom how in Halone’s grace Haurchefant managed to rear them. They are_terrifying.”_

“Pray, explain to me why you didn’t just summon one of your many arcane companions to bear us away from their clutches?”

They pause, halfway down a hill where rocks made up most of the population instead of withered grass. They open their mouth. Close it. Pause. 

And then let out a _disgustingly_ frustrated groan. “Am I allowed to use my title to ask that Halone swallow me whole?”

“I am afraid that is not how it works, your being the Warrior of Light. Hydaelyn would be hard-pressed to find another champion such as you, given She grant your prayer.”

They hurry the rest of the way down the hill before rifling through their sack of assorted bells and whistles. There are quite a few that look the same, save for the size of number of holes present on the shaft of a few bone whistles, but the Warrior always summons the right one when they’re set on it. For the time being, that seems to be one very angry, mystical horse-thing. Kirin. Whatever it is.

They mount with no difficulty and hold out a hand. “Ride with me?”

“I would ride yo─”

“And I can leave you here to stay lost forever.”

“You wouldn’t,” he denies. 

The Warrior smiles down at him and says, “I wish you and your right hand a good vacation, then.”

Watching them take to the skies, Thancred scrubs a hand over his face. So much for being lost together. He wonders how in all seven hells the Warrior could be so dense. He’s flirting with them and the most he gets is an embarrassed flush and sometimes the beginnings of what could be a coy smile if they actually understood how to show emotion for more than two seconds at a time. 

_Lost,_ he thinks. _My heart, maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests >;3c  
xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
